Education is for Life
Education is for Life 'is the fourth case of Kensington Heights. Case Background Priscilla Reffe, headmistress of St. Hilda's University, wanted to thank the team for their investigation. Priscilla invited them to her office for dinner. When the team got lost as Priscilla wasn't to be found, the team accidentally walked into Whilomena Jerman's office, face down in her fish tank. The team sent her to Duchesse Carne, who revealed that this was murder, she was forcefully drowned, as seen from the trauma on her upper spine. She could work out the killer was part of the university as she would have been startled by whoever walked in. In the midst of the investigation, Karolina Bartyzel, an architecture student, was brought in. She was one of Whilomena's students, she said that Whilomena had been a great teacher, and had always helped her learn English when she moved from Poland. Viv Eastforest, the daughter of Whilomena, was spoken to when a restraining order from her to Whilomena was found. Viv said that Whilomena was desperate to see her daughter, but after Viv told her no, Whilomena kept trying to see her. When asked why she didn't want Whilomena to see her, Viv said that as a child, Whilomena practically neglected her. In the end, Robert Addams, a professor of biology, killed Whilomena. Robert was being paid by Whilomena to spy on Viv. Whilomena suddenly didn't have enough money to pay Robert, and tried to ignore him. Robert needed the money to pay for his mother's private healthcare. When asked by the team not to put her in public, he said that if he did that, that would be social suicide in Belfriar. Hamani Bhaatt sentenced Robert to 55 years imprisonment. After the trial, Viv wanted to be spoken to, after behaving so negatively towards her mother, she felt she should redeem herself by laying her mother to rest. She contacted Graham Charmmfield, a vicar, to perform the ceremony. Whilomena had always wanted to be buried in the Botanical Gardens. Viv had lost her mother's charm bracelet she always wore. The team searched round her office, and found it among some marked papers, and returned it to Viv. The funeral commenced. Then, the team spoke to Zsa Zsa Cardining, as Zsa Zsa had studied at the school before her fame, she felt that she needed to forget about her A-List name, and trace through her past. The team looked at the trophy cabinet, and found a trophy for Zsa Zsa, saying she was an outstanding drama student. The team gave her the trophy. Then, the team spoke to Karolina, who said that some notes she had made about her studies. She was sure they had been stolen. The team looked around the lecture hall, and found them under a seat. THey returned them to Karolina, she thanked them. Victim * '''Whilomena Jerman '(found in her office, face down in her fish tank) Murder Weapon * '''Drowning Killer * Robert Addams Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect is part of the university. * This suspect speaks Polish. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is part of the university. * This suspect drinks brandy, * This suspect speaks Polish. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is part of the university. * This suspect drinks brandy. * This suspect speaks Polish. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks brandy. * This suspect speaks Polish. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is part of the university. * This suspect speaks Polish Killer's Profile * The killer is part of the university. * The killer drinks brandy. * The killer speaks Polish. * The killer has black hair. * The killer has A+ blood type. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Belfriar